This invention relates to a spin casting fishing reel provided with means for easily releasing the spindle shaft assembly including the spool and spool cap from the fishing reel frame without requiring the use of tools. More particularly, the means for releasing the spindle shaft assembly from the frame is a key slideably mounted within the frame, such that the key can be readily slid by finger pressure alone from a first key position, which operatively retains the spindle shaft assembly within the frame, to a second key position, which releases the spindle shaft assembly, so that the entire spindle shaft assembly can be removed from the frame.
Typically, conventional spin casting reels have a main axle or shaft which is rotatably mounted within the frame. The shaft assembly includes a shaft with a spool cap mounted for rotation with the spindle shaft and a line spool with a boss on the frame for rotation as a drag means. A pinion gear on the shaft itself engages a rotating drive gear mounted on the frame. Rotation of the main drive gear by a crank handle rotates the spindle shaft and spool cap assembly to retrieve line on to the line spool. On the conventional spin cast fishing reel, the shaft and spool cap assembly and spool are mated with the frame so that tools must be used to remove the spool.
Tangling and snarling of fishing line during casting, paying out or reeling in line is a common occurrence with typical spin cast reels. With a conventional spin cast reel as just described, the spool and spool cap cannot be removed without tools. Thus, untangling, spool changing and rewinding line often becomes a tedious and frustrating interruption for the fisherman, particularly if he has a tendency to lose small parts.
With the spin casting fishing reel according to the present invention, a simple key mechanism within the body of the frame is slideable to either of two positions without using tools. The first key position retains the shaft with the line spool operatively engaged with the frame. The second key position releases the spindle shaft assembly from operative engagement with the frame, so that the spindle shaft assembly and spool can be withdrawn from the frame. Such ready access to the interior of the reel, especially to the spool, allows the fisherman to readily replace the spool and easily untangle or adjust the line for further fishing.